Pressure gauges are conventionally used for measuring the pressure of a gas or a liquid, such as an air pressure. Tire pressure gauges, as an example, measure the inflation pressures of vehicle tires, such information being useful for maintaining optimal tire performance and avoiding unnecessary wear. Conventional tire pressure gauges are held in the hand, and require the user to locate a tire valve, unscrew a cap from the valve, and engage the tire pressure gauge with the valve. At night, it is difficult to locate the valve. Tire valve caps are usually covered in a film of dirt, which comes off on the user's fingers when removing and replacing the cap. While some vehicles have systems for monitoring of tire pressure using tire pressure gauges with radio-frequency transmitters pre-installed in the tires, and systems for interrogating the gauges and receiving readings installed in the vehicle, such systems have significant drawbacks including multiple, integrated components, complicated installation and operating procedures and impractical retrofitting on existing vehicles. Alternate tire pressure measurement and monitoring systems are, therefore, desirable.